


here i am, baby

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Peace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, does this count as dialogue heavy?, i'm not sure..., idk i just saw that there was no minsang here and decided to write one, mingi is also baby, no beta we die like men, oh my god. fluff, stan ATEEZ, they baby, write for ateez, write more minsang too while you're at it, written by impulse, yeosang is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: mingi wants some attention while yeosang reads.





	here i am, baby

**Author's Note:**

> a thing i discovered writing disgrace part two (more specifically mingi's chapter) is that i absolutely LOVE minsang, and then when i decided to go to their tag there were two fics but one was poly (which i'm not complaining because i also love jongminsang (?) so it's more of a win tbh) and the other yeosang was used for mingi to be unfaithful (which i actually liked reading so again not complaining) and i was like............ where my minsang at............... will i have to take the matters into my hands??????? then SO BE IT IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE IMPULSE CONTROL ANYWAY--  
> title from halo's [here here/here i am](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G_fQOSvccU), stan halo cowards

“yeosang.”

“hmm?”

“i’m bored.”

“hmm.”

“and would love some cuddles.”

“hmm…”

mingi tilted his head as he stared at the older boy, glasses resting on the end of his nose as his eyes ran through the book in his hands. he was sure that his words didn’t even reach his ears, and that he was just replying automatically. “yeosangie.”

“hmm?”

“yeosang-ah~.”

the older gave him a quick look but soon returned his attention to the book. “mingi-yah~.”

“can’t you give me some attention?”, he said with a pout, hoping that he’d finally give in and turn his attention to mingi.

“hmm.”

his pout became bigger. just talking won’t make yeosang’s attention swap towards himself, apparently. he was too focused with whatever he was reading to do so. and, thus, he had to take the matter with his hands.

or, well, his head, he reasoned, as he let his head fall on the older’s lap, trying to not hit the object in his hands as he did so.

“mingi.”

“yeosang.”

he looked down at his boyfriend, who was quietly appreciating his face as he focused on the book. “what are you doing?”

“resting my head on your lap?”

“why?”

he smiled at him innocently. “because i want attention but you’re busy.”

“that doesn’t really--”, yeosang started but trailed off. he knew that sometimes mingi didn’t make sense, and even if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to put some into his head. he sighed. “get up.”

“why?”

“just do it, please?”, he said cutely, watching as his boyfriend obeyed and sat down on the sofa.

“so?”

the older didn’t reply to him, instead, he just turned his back at him, resting it on his chest, laying down comfortably as he returned his attention to the book. “hug me.”

 _oh_. so this is what he wanted. yeosang would never admit it, but he was much of a sucker for affection as much as mingi was, loving to get someone’s attention and babying him. he smiled at his boyfriend as he complied, letting his arms wrap around his waist. “if this was your plan you could’ve said so.”

“weren’t you the one who was dying for some attention?”, he said, still looking down at the object in his hands. “i’m just indulging.”

“i feel played.”

he heard the other laugh a bit. “don’t be. you wanted some cuddling, right?”

“this is _me_ backhugging _you_.”

“still counts as cuddling”, he said, turning his face to try to kiss the younger. it didn’t really work, considering their sizes and their position, but he did lightly touch his nose with his cheek so he decided that it should do.

mingi pouted, but then rested his chin on yeosang’s shoulder. “fine then. i’ll take what i can. but later on, i better get repaid.”

“with what?”

“ _more_ cuddles, obviously.”

at that, the older laughed loudly, holding the book down at his lap for a few seconds to cover his mouth with one hand. “of course, baby. i will give you _all_ the cuddles of the world.”

“and your undivided attention?”

mingi couldn’t see but he could bet the other rolled his eyes jokingly. “yes. but you gotta be quiet and let me finish this chapter.”

“sure”, he smiled, hugging him tighter and leaving a kiss on his cheek, next to his birthmark, watching as the yeosang returned his attention to the book, flipping through the pages and breathing calmly as the story kept going. and thinking of how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> arthur stop procrastinating on fics that actually deserve your attention and have been delayed for more than necessary challenge, once again, FAILED. but hey, unpopular ships rights!  
> also,,,, shitty ending wooooooops sowwy  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [other links/about me](https://heecheondo.carrd.co)


End file.
